Bloody Thorns
by XxInsanity With a SmilexX
Summary: Sasuke is the school's Shadow Prince. Naruto is a nobody. Gaara is a vampire with a goal of revenge. After freeing Gaara by accident, Naruto is threatened and promised a slow death. Framed for a murder Gaara did, he angrily insults Sasuke which makes him determined to humiliate Naruto. In a matter of days his life was thrown upside down. All because of a bite. Slash, mild S&M.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**This is an experiment. It's an insight to a future story; a spoiler of sorts. I just want to know what people think so I know whether to invest my time in it. Please review telling me what you think. Think of it like a long prologue. :D Gaara X Naruto

* * *

No matter how much they hurt you, you always love them. It's a knee jerk reaction. Being near them makes the world just fall away. It can hurt though. Sometimes one will be pricked by the thorn of such a beautiful rose. That pain can be both sorrowful and captivating.

* * *

Branches slashed across his face as he ran through the forest. His blue eyes reflected panic and blonde hair was in disarray. Wet grass was slick under his bare feet. An owl hooted almost making him jump. Naruto Uzumaki froze as he heard the crack. Was he on to him again? No, he had been running for so long, it couldn't be possible. In the dark forest under the cloudy sky at night he couldn't be sure though. Cool air brushed across his bruised skin as he stopped to catch his breath. Maybe it was all a dream, an impossible nightmare. Sensitive scars told him differently.

Tortured memories battered at him and caused him to break into a sprint again.

"Naruto, please don't run." A broken voice whispered.

He froze and all his senses seemed to go hyper speed. There was no mistaking the voice.

"Gaara?" Naruto said softly.

A shadow detached itself from the trees, it was Gaara. His red hair was the color of blood and those beautiful blue eyes Naruto loved were painful and self-loathing. All he wore was a simple black shirt and black pants.

"I'm so sorry." His eyes were pleading Naruto to understand.

Shadows covered part of his face but a tear glistened in the dim light coming from a partially covered moon. Naruto could feel himself breaking to pieces at the sight of Gaara like this. Seeing him so broken down was like a knife through his heart.

"You told me to never trust you." Naruto panted.

"I, I said that?" Gaara's face was confused and scared.

Yes, he had said that and so much more. Memories of pain and blood made him flinch when Gaara took a step forward. Pain flashed across Gaara's face like lightning.

"Naruto I don't know . . . what happened?"

It was always like this. Gaara would be taken over by _it_and become something evil. And Naruto would be the one to suffer.

"You know I love you right?" He whispered.

Gaara nodded.

"Then forgive me."

The wooden club came slamming down and knocked him out cold. Without stopping to check if he was okay Naruto took off. It was all he could do to delay the inevitable. His breath came in raspy pants as he ran so fast his lungs burned. Every step was agony but he kept going. He needed to get out of the forest and go somewhere safe. He needed to stop Gaara once and for all. A soft thump was the extent of the warning he had before a cold hand was gripping his shoulder.

"Why did you run Naruto?" Gaara purred in his ear.

The velvety smoothness of the sound sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

"You know why." He panted, trying to breathe properly.

"That I do." His hands slowly turned him around so they were facing.

He had changed. The softness in his features were now completely gone and his eyes held a feral hunger. _It_had come and taken over Gaara.

"Let me go."

He grinned, "Why should I? After catching the little fox I deserve a reward don't I?"

His eyes traveled across Naruto's face to his lips and then to his throat.

"Yes," He murmured, "I really do deserve a prize."

Fear threatened to make Naruto bolt but he tried to stay still. Any signs of weakness would just excite Gaara and it would be that much more painful. Clearly Gaara noticed.

His hands ran through Naruto's hair as he spoke, "Calm down little fox, this won't hurt if you don't resist."

Tremors were running through his body at Gaara's touch even though he knew it was wrong. Fear had eclipsed the once beautiful memories of him. Now it was a haze of darkness. But his body still remembered the gentle yet aggressive touch.

"Why are you always doing this?" He asked.

The stroking hands stopped for a second and then resumed.

"Because I love you little fox."

"That's a lie." His voice sounded a lot less confident than he had hoped.

Gaara smiled and leaned so close their noses were almost touching.

"No Naruto, you know I'm telling the truth."

He wanted to believe him but after all that had happened he couldn't. It was just impossible to believe. For him to have done what he did; he must hate him.

"I-" He was silenced when Gaara's lips met his.

It wasn't rough or forceful but soft and sweet. His tongue lightly pressed against Naruto's lips asking for permission. Despite his reluctance Naruto was melting under Gaara's touch. He parted his lips and their tongues battled. Gaara's hands slowly pulled off Naruto's shirt, ripping the fabric. His kisses moved from his mouth to his cheek leaving a fiery trail. As he traveled across his ear he nipped the shell causing Naruto to gasp in pleasure. Every part of him was thrumming with energy; it had been too long since Gaara had held him. Even bad memories and the voice of reason couldn't stop him from wanting more.

Biting back a moan as Gaara's kisses trailed over the sensitive skin on his neck he tipped his head to the side. Peeking out of the corner of his eyes he saw blue eyes watching him. Naruto nodded and Gaara's smile grew bigger. Fangs flashed as he lowered his head and Naruto closed his eyes. There was a sting of pain when the fangs entered but it slowly faded. Anesthetics that were in his saliva numbed the pain and actually induced a calming effect. Gaara was known as the fabled creature 'vampire'; an ancient race that hid behind superstition and myths.

The momentary pain had been replaced by a slight pulling feeling. It was both uncomfortable and mesmerizing. All his earlier fear of Gaara had been erased and now he wanted to stay like that forever. Giving Gaara everything he could; his love, blood, and even life if it came down to it. Because if Naruto had one thing in the world he truly cared about it was this red haired boy. Before he had been running out of fear of the unknown but surrendering had been much better. Slowly his strength faded and Gaara was holding him gently. Everything seemed to be floaty and he opened his eyes to see red hair. Gently he ran his hand through it, enjoying the silky texture.

His sight was blurring and dark clouds threatened to take over. The last thing he saw was a full moon shining down on them. A hunter and the hunted doing something nature never intended. He smiled and then fell into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **So as I was saying before this is a prologue. It will be an actual part way in so when I get to it you'll know I just C&Ped it. Whether I actually go through with the story depends on the response. I'm already doing another Fic so I don't want to spend time on something nobody wants to read. Just give me a heads up by reviewing or alerting. :D Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N **So, this is going to be a very interesting fic, for me at least. In my entire writing experience, which was pretty much the second I could even begin to spell, I have never done a more girly guy. Not in the run around in a dress tranny sense, but in a more kind appearance. I like making rough and tough, heartless guys. This time though, I'll be making my lead, Naruto, a nicer sweeter guy. It will either be a win or an extreme fail that will require the instant evacuation of this account. I'm hoping for mega win. As for planning, I have spent a LOT of time thinking about it. Yeah, it's been about two months since I sent out that preview-like chappy, but that is because I wanted to be 100% sure I was going through with this. Which I am. Onto the chappy~!

**Warnings **A slightly naïve Naruto. Really cruel Gaara and some violence. Rated M for foul language and mature themes. Also I don't want to have creativity restricted. Honestly it could probably pass as a T. If I do a lemon, which I have a 90% chance of doing, I'll probably post it on AdultFanFiction, which has no relation to FanFiction. Anything that happens in it has no importance, it's just for, well ya know.

**Disclaimer**I own nothing in this. Well the idea was mine but Naruto belongs to . . . well whoever made Naruto. (Too lazy to look it up)

* * *

Lightening flashed behind the mansion. The girl swooned in the man's arm. His eyes became a glimmering red through brown bangs as he stared down at her exposed veins. Fangs expanded slowly as he nudged her into an even foggier mind state. Moving like a cobra, he sunk his teeth into her neck. Escaping rivulets of red blo-

"What complete bullshit." Kyuubi complained, turning off the TV.

A young blonde haired boy turned doe-like blue eyes on his older brother. His older sibling had the same blue eyes but they were always icy with cruel plots and mean jokes. Foxy red hair was held back in a ponytail that reached to his shoulder blades. Kyuubi Uzumaki was an idol in Naruto Uzumaki's eyes. The younger brother was lying on the couch while the older brother stood, glaring at the now blank TV.

"I thought you were looking forward to the new Vampiric Kiss II movie." Naruto said, popping popcorn from the bowl he cradled against his chest into his mouth.

Buttery goodness exploded on his tongue as his brother explained his annoyance, "Well the story was stupid. One friggin rose and she is slapping on a label saying 'EAT ME'. Where is the horror? The fangs were crap as well."

Still not understanding why Kyuubi wanted the horror, Naruto was content to nod like he got it. It was a starry evening and the moon was rising outside the window at the end of the brown couch. Their 34 inch LED TV was sporting a black screen so the only light came from the kitchen. A fuzzy warm glow was settled in his chest, being able to spend time with his brother was a treat. Happy, he closed his tired eyes.

"You sleeping?" His brother's voice asked.

Eyes still closed, he answered, "Trying."

The couch dipped at the end where his feet were so he knew Kyuubi had sat down, "Don't sleep now. There are other things to do on a night like this."

Peeking a single blue eye open, he glanced at his brother, "Like what?"

"Exploring," A dangerous glint sparkled in his icy blue eyes, "Come on, it'll be fun!"

Not wanting to go but unwilling to disappoint his brother, Naruto pulled himself into a sitting position, "Fine, where are we going to go?"

Kyuubi grinned, "Just put on a sweater and meet me on the porch in ten. Don't wake up dad."

"But shouldn't he know we are going out this late?" He asked, unsure.

The smile slipped, instantly making Naruto wish he could bite back his words, "I'm sure dad won't care," Kyuubi said carefully, anger underlying his tone, "He's too busy getting drunk."

Their dad, Minato Uzumaki, had once upon a time been a great dad. When their mom died though, he had changed. At first Naruto had been scared and terrified, his eight year old self not knowing what was going on. However, Kyuubi had carefully guided his brother and taught him what their dad failed to. All because of alcohol. Now Naruto was 16 and knew a lot more, Kyuubi 18, but still he wondered what made his dad do that; abandon two little boys so he could drink his sorrow away.

He pulled himself from that thought line and tugged off his blanket. Slightly missing the warmth, he swung his legs off the edge of the couch and shivered as they touched the cold hardwood floor. His brother had already made his way downstairs to his basement room. Naruto climbed up the carpeted stairs to the second floor. It led off into a hallway. The first door to his left was slightly cracked open. He could smell the stench of alcohol strongly and his father's mop of golden hair covered his sleeping face, Moving closer, he watched the rise and fall of his father's figure. Carefully, Naruto closed the door all the way, it making the faintest of clicks.

Slightly sick to his stomach, he continued to the end of the hall. On the right his door stood proudly. Opening it quietly he slipped inside. As he closed it he also flicked on the light. His room was simple with a wooden framed bed, a dresser, a closet, a mirror, and across from the door and overlooking the forest, a window. At the moment it was securely shut. The floor creaked as he walked over to his closet and pulled out his favorite sweater. It was a dark orange, zip up, hooded, with a double pockets on the front. He tugged it over his navy blue T Shirt that had a smiling Meat Bun on the front, and zipped it up. Glancing down at his faded jeans, he decided they were okay. Wiggling his bare toes, he pulled out some socks as well,

Sitting down on his plain white sheets, he pulled on the socks. Finished getting ready, he quietly padded his way back down the hall. Slower on the stairs so he wouldn't cause that much noise, he reached the bottom without waking his dad. Quickly he stuffed his feet into his plain runners. Excited and nervous he opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch.

Kyuubi was already waiting, his fox red hair a spotlight in the night. The moon was full so it gave off plenty of light and Naruto could see the smile that passed over the other boy's face. It was a chilling smile and once again, nervousness squirmed into his gut.

"You finally ready?" Kyuubi asked, turning around.

Startled that his brother had noticed him, Naruto answered slowly, "Ah, yeah."

"Well come on." He said, walking down the steps.

Naruto mutely followed. Curiosity got the best of him though when they reached the edge of the forest.

As Kyuubi flicked on his flashlight, he spoke into the silence, "Where exactly are we going?"

"You remember that story I told you about a house in the woods?"

"Yeah, the one with the crazy loons that used to own it. They moved out ages ago though."

"Well I say we go and search for the house." The flashlight beam cut through the night.

Scared, a lot, Naruto shakily disagreed, "Why should we do that? It's late and there could be bears or wolves."

Kyuubi turned around and grinned, "That's what makes it fun."

"But . . ."

"Come on! Don't be a scaredy cat Naru; it's just a little exploration."

Tentatively he nodded and Kyuubi's face lit up.

"I'll lead, watch where you step." He waved the flashlight into the distance.

There wasn't much noise as the two boys began to make their way through the forest. Naruto was hopelessly lost after a few minutes but Kyuubi seemed to know where he was going. In the dark skeletal maze of trees in late autumn, Naruto's thoughts easily drifted to the past.

He was 16 now. Eight years ago had been when his mother had died. It was a car crash. He, Kyuubi, and his mother had been on a short trip to visit their grandparents. Naruto still remembered the night vividly. It wasn't something you just forgot.

* * *

"Kyuubi's being mean again! I wanna sit in the front seat." Naruto complained.

His determined blue eyes tried to convince her that it was his turn. She had long red hair and keen blue eyes. He reached up to tug on her shirt when she didn't look at first.

"MOOOOMMMMM!" Naruto wailed.

Kyuubi snickered from inside the car which only agitated him further.

"Naruto, I know you want to feel grown up but it's against the law to let you ride in the front seat," His mother said, turning to look at him, "Kyuubi is ten so he is allowed. Just wait two years sweetie."

"But-"

"Granny and Grandpa are going to be lonely if we keep them waiting." She smiled.

Quelled, Naruto hoisted himself into the back seat. It smelled like cigarettes but mom had told him it was cuz it was a rented car. He kicked his feet trying to reach the ground but gave up after a while. Quickly he put on his seatbelt as the car began moving. For a while he amused himself with counting the cars that drove by. It didn't last though and he fell asleep.

* * *

"We're here." Kyuubi told him, wrenching him from his thoughts.

The flashlight lit up what looked like a blend between a tree and a house. It was covered in vines and falling apart. The windows were all smashed and several parts of the walls were falling down. Naruto was amazed it was still standing.

"We are not going in there." He said as Kyuubi began walking up the porch steps.

His brother cast him an annoyed look and continued walking. Grumbling under his breath, Naruto followed suit. Ever step he took made the porch creak and when Kyuubi touched the door it swung open. Unease was making a permanent nest in his stomach as he stepped over the threshold. The room was completely empty with an inch of dust covering the ground. Something was bothering him a lot but he couldn't put his finger on it. Kyuubi fearlessly walked into the center of the room and waved the flashlight around.

"Three doors; pick one." He said.

"What are we looking for?" Naruto asked.

"Anything, people say these guys murdered someone. Maybe there is a skeleton."

He stared at his brother, "And you want to find it?"

Kyuubi glanced at him for a moment, "It's just a story, and chances are the only thing we'll find is dust. I'm just confirming whether it's true or not."

He went back to examining the doors. One was at the end of the room, one on the left, and one on the right. It was eerie how they were set up.

"I call the one on the left then." Naruto said.

"Okay, then I'll take the one on the right. Scream if you're dying."

"Ha ha," He said, hiding how freaked out he was.

Kyuubi opened his door and left Naruto alone.

"HEY I NEED LIGHT!" He yelled.

A flashlight went sailing into the room and he barely caught it.

"Thanks!" Kyuubi didn't reply.

Swallowing back a bit of his fear, he crossed the room and gently pushed the door open. It led into a staircase going down. Great, he got the basement. He flicked the light on and aimed it down the stairs. A few steps down there was a hole in one and at the bottom he saw a cement floor. Carefully he made his way down. Thankfully none of the stairs gave out but one bent under his foot making him move faster. He was shocked when he looked over the room.

There were no windows in the basement and not a single piece of furniture. On the walls there were odd glyphs and drawings. The room's pressure itself was heavier. Unease went to max but he couldn't help but be drawn to the door at the end of the room. All the symbols seemed to be originating from it. Curiosity won against common sense and he took a few steps closer. The floor was cold under his feet and he began to shiver. Every step he took was more difficult as he neared the door and his fear rose. Finally he was facing it though.

His hand shook as he placed it on the brass knob. Inside him something was urging him, gently nudging him to twist the knob. There was a click as he twisted it and it swung in.

Everything seemed to freeze and then it all shattered. A tremor went through the air and the pressure in the room dropped. Nausea swept over him as he felt something rush past him. Black spots clouded his vision and he doubled over clutching his stomach. A prickling sensation made him freeze and turn around. His flashlight was on the floor but it illuminated him perfectly.

The guy had spiky red hair and fiery cyan eyes. They glimmered with a predatory sheen and Naruto felt his breathing stop. Neither of them moved, staring at each other. The other guy was wearing a filthy white shirt and ripped jeans. Dirt was smudged all over him and he looked like he had just gone through war. What scared Naruto so much was that he felt nothing. Nothing came from this guy. Most people had a presence but this guy was like he wasn't there.

Unable to hold his breath anymore, he took a breath. Instantly the guy was gone and Naruto felt something slam into him from behind. Terror made his scream catch in his throat as he rolled over. His arms were pinned down and the guy was on top of him. He opened his mouth and Naruto saw a flash of fangs. Years of watching vampire movies with Kyuubi kicked in. Heaving and struggling he tried to push the guy off. His strength was incredible though and he didn't even budge. Naruto shut his eyes as he felt the gust of warm breath on his neck. His heart beat furiously and his only thought was, _Oh, god, no. Vampire?_

"Naruto? Where are you?" Kyuubi's voice cut through the dark.

Suddenly the hands pinning him were gone. The stairs creaked with his brother's weight and Naruto pulled himself up. He felt the adrenaline still coursing through his veins. Fear lingered as well.

"What are you doing?" The fox haired boy asked as he stepped off the last step.

"The sy-" Looking around in shock he saw there was nothing on the walls.

"The what?"

Spinning around he saw the door was also gone, "I- I don't know."

"Well come on, this was a waste of time." His brother pulled him off the floor.

Questions swirled through his mind but the only thing that made sense was that he was crazy. Glancing at his bruised arms, another story was being told.

"Kyuubi," He said tentatively as they began walking down the pooch steps.

"Hm?"

"I- do you know where you're going?" He changed his mind.

There was no point in making his brother think he was insane.

"What's up with this?" Kyuubi asked, stopping.

Looking around Naruto saw what he was talking about. The trees were all dead, the vines, even the grass.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered into the silence.

Finally, he knew what had scared him so bad. The whole time they hadn't heard a single creature.

"Yeah." Kyuubi even sounded nervous.

A single twig snapping had them take off running. The trip that had seemed so long was shortened as they raced through the forest. Naruto's legs burned and his breath came in pants but memory of the fangs kept him going. The two flashlight beams flared over the endless trees but eventually he noticed the trees thinning. Despite his screaming muscles he pushed harder and he and Kyuubi exited the forest. Running faster than he ever had, he sprinted across the lawn and up the stairs. Bursting into the house, Kyuubi followed in.

Gasping and panting he sat down with a thump. His heart was racing a mile a minute and he began calming himself down. Kyuubi sat beside him and for a few minutes they sat in silence.

"That never happened, okay?" Kyuubi said, breaking the silence.

Naruto nodded, unwilling to speak.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." Naruto answered honestly.

"We better get to bed." His brother got up.

Despite his poker face, Naruto could tell how freaked out he was and that just scared him even more.

"Night." Naruto said and began walking up the stairs.

When he reached his room he fell onto his bed, shivering. The second his head touched the pillow all his strength fled and even the image of those fangs couldn't keep him awake. A chill still bothered him even as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N **Well here's another chapter. Got barely any reviews but even one makes me want to write. I'll stick with this story, I'm not giving up. Also a lot of the characters only have black dots for eyes so I just said stuff like 'dark green' or 'almost black brown', so it wasn't all the same.

* * *

It was a quiet morning. Kyuubi and Naruto didn't talk about what happened. The blonde stared down at his cereal, unease twisting in his gut. Every once and a while the silence would be broken when Minato chuckled as he browsed the web on his laptop. He obviously hadn`t found about the nighttime expedition. Their kitchen was lit by the morning sun coming in the wide window. Naruto lightly twirled his spoon through the milk as he thought. Stuff was so screwed up. Purpling bruises where his arms had been pinned made it obvious that what had happened was real. Fear and confusion was taking over his thoughts.

The main thought was being shocked over the accidental discovery. He had a theory though; that guy had been really strong but the light played tricks on his eyes. The guy definitely was a normal guy who had been camping out in the house. There were no fangs and the symbols were in his mind. It had been late; his brain was playing tricks on him. He had been watching a vampire movie before so it was only natural. Glancing down at his cereal he noticed it was becoming soggy and hurried to eat it all.

One thing that didn't fit was the dead stuff. It was like a little rip in his theory that kept letting in doubt. Kyuubi on the other hand was acting like it hadn't happened. It wasn't like they knew what was up with the dead stuff, why talk?

"Hey, Naruto, check this out!" His brother's voice called from the living room.

He gulped down his now-Shreddie-flavored milk and got up.

"What?" Naruto asked as he entered the room.

Kyuubi was lounging on the couch watching TV. His expression was unusually serious, as was the guy on the TV's. He merely gestured at the TV and turned up the volume a bit.

"-this morning. From the look of the body, experts are saying an animal attack. It was a man named Kris Marven. His family is in mourning at the moment. Police and Wildlife Control are advising to stay out of the woods. Such tragedies should be avoided." The new anchor said.

Several pictures of police cars surrounding a blood stained part of a street near the edge of town, were showing. Yellow caution tape was all around with some onlookers watching. A delicately sick feeling settled in his stomach.

"What do you think?" Kyuubi asked, turning down the volume.

"I'm not sure," Naruto said carefully, "It's been a while since we've had an animal attack but it's not uncommon in the country."

"Yeah but the guy was ripped up, mostly his neck. I'm thinking wolves."

The rip got a little bigger but he ignored it, "Probably, why does Marven sound familiar though?"

A small smirk graced his brother's lips, "Well you had Don Marven in your class last year. He was that douche that always was harassing the girls. Even the seniors knew about him."

Naruto's pity for Kris's family lessened a bit, "It doesn't matter how he acted; nobody should lose their parent."

"Yeah." Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"Sorry for having a heart." He said sarcastically.

"Whatever floats your boat."

Ignoring his brother, Naruto walked off. After grabbing his backpack and kicking on some shoes he strode onto the porch. The breeze was nice and the smell of sap calmed him. A pine tree was growing beside their house so it always made it smell nice. Hearing about the attack had bugged him but it took backseat as he stared out onto the horizon. The sky was finally blue with only the faintest hint of pink on the edge. A proud and warm sun was rising, its light sparkling over the stream that divided them from the town.

He had a little time to kill before he had to go so he sat down on the bench swing. It lightly swayed as he watched a bird on the pine. While it hopped around it chirped to some other birds he couldn`t see. They answered back and it was like a conversation. For a while he just sat there, watching, listening, and simply breathing, not thinking.

It didn't last though because he needed to get to his bus stop. He got up and walked down the driveway and walked onto the dirt road. To get into town it was a ten minute walk but he enjoyed it. The sounds of bugs, birds, and frogs helped him feel at peace. Living in the country was definitely something he loved. When he reached the stop he saw one of his long standing best friends.

"Hey, Kiba!" He called as he got closer.

His friend had shaggy brown hair and black eyes that lit up when he saw him. Kiba grinned and waved. Naruto ran the rest of the dirt road and onto the old asphalt. They hugged briefly, having been friends since birth.

"How was your spring break? Or at least the few parts I wasn't there for?" Kiba asked.

"Good, although it got a bit boring when you left for that camping trip." He omitted the house finding story.

"It was two days, " He shrugged it off, "AND I shot a 10 point buck."

"No way, are you serious?" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, are you doubting my gun skills?" Jokingly he scowled.

"No, not ever." He raised his hands.

Kiba smiled, "Better not."

"This weekend, do ya wanna go fishing?"

"As long as we use your bait. I'm all out of frogs and my worms are low."

"Isn't your cousin Ino visiting? Will she come?"

A devilish smirk crossed Kiba's face, "I would love to take that city slicker fishing. She's staying with me and my pops for a month while her parents sort stuff out. Even the littlest bit of nature and she's running away screaming about her hair."

Naruto had never met Ino but Kiba had told him a lot about her. It would be interesting to finally meet her. Although they probably didn't have much in common. It was a shame that her parents were having problems.

"Try and bring her along."

Kiba agreed just as the bus stopped beside them, "Okay, and here's the bus."

'Dust on the Bottle' was playing as they got on. The seats were pretty empty because the town only had about 2000 people. Most students came from out of town in the surrounding area. Like usual Kiba and Naruto sat at the back.

"Mornin' Choji." Naruto said as they walked by.

The chubby boy grunted; his mouth full of chips. His orange-brown hair was sticking to the seat and his amber eyes were focused on the bag of chips. He and Naruto were on pretty good terms as it was a small town where everybody knows everybody.

"Good morning Naruto." Neji said as they sat down.

He sat across from them, idly twirling his dark brown ponytail and reading a book. His white eyes scanned the pages with concentration Naruto never even dreamed of having.

"Hey Neji, whatchya reading?" He asked, being courteous.

Kiba mumbled 'nerd' so he lightly kicked him.

"Ow." Kiba hissed.

Naruto grinned and returned his attention to Neji.

"It's called The Wheel of Time, the series that is. I'm on Shadow Rising at the moment. If you are looking for a well written story I suggest reading it." Neji explained, glancing up briefly as he spoke.

"I'll stick to these," Kiba said and held up a hunting magazine.

The annoyed look Neji threw him killed conversation on that end.

"Good going." Naruto said.

"He was the one being grumpy." He countered.

"You butted in."

They went over a bump that sent them out of their seats. The landing hurt a bit but it was nothing new.

"Yeah whatever. One thing I want to know is what's up with you?"

"Hm?" Naruto was surprised with the sudden topic change.

"The whole mornin' you've been acting off; edgy and caught up in your own thoughts. What's up?"

"Stuff." He said evasively.

"We've been friends since kindergarten; tell me why you're acting weird."

"Kyuubi and I went exploring last night. We found an abandoned house and some nutter attacked me." He admitted quietly.

Kiba's eyes widened, "The night the animal attacked?"

"Yeah."

"Well why would you find some random whack job? That doesn't just happen."

"How should I know? He just gave me these." Twisting his arm he showed the bruises.

"Ouch, did ya see his face?"

"Yeah," It was burned into his mind, "I wouldn't forget. Luckily he is an attractive guy so if he comes around I'm sure the girls won't shut up about him."

Kiba was silent for a few seconds, "How did he get past Kyuubi?"

Suddenly a huge hole was ripped in his theory. Quickly he patched it up, "He ran off to hide when Kyuubi showed up. I didn't bother to stick around and find him."

"Well if you see him around tell me, I need to pay him back for your bruises."

Naruto nodded and they pulled into the bus loading zone. A lot of kids were already there and he was excited to see how his friends had changed. When they got off he instantly rushed over to see his other best friend; Shikamaru. He had brown hair in a ponytail like Neji but it was shorter and his eyes were black. The guy had a reputation for being lazy but he had the best grades nation-wide, minus in P.E of course.

"Hm?" Shika looked up as they got close.

"Hi, Shikamaru!" They both chorused.

"Hi." He said, looking bored.

"What ya been up to?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing."

"Thanks for the two word answers."

"Welcome." Shika smiled a bit.

Naruto chuckled but then swore under his breath, "We gotta get to class now. Looks like our bus was late."

The lot was pretty much empty and the first bell had rung. All three of them took off sprinting. Luckily enough they all had their first period class together and it was nearby. They ran into the English room and sat down just as the bell rang. The teacher, Iruka, gave them stern looks before beginning. He had dark brown hair, a slight tan, and dark green eyes. A scar stretched across his nose. He was one of Naruto's favorite teachers and a family friend. The class was pretty dull and he heard a soft snore coming from behind him. Shikamaru was taking a nap like usual. Still he tried to pay attention to avoid failing, not that it would help much. No matter what he did it was always difficult to pay attention.

About forty minutes in there was a call on the PA system.

"Naruto Uzumaki to the office, now."

Carefully he excused himself and began walking through the halls. It was odd to see them so empty. As he was walking a prickling feeling of being watched stopped him. Looking around he saw nobody. Still he couldn't shake the feeling and began walking faster. It got stronger so he sprinted all the way to the office. When he arrived it had left but he still felt on edge.

"Don't run in the halls." The secretary said.

"Sorry, why was I called to the office?"

An odd look passed over her face but disappeared in a second, "There was . . . a problem with your forms. It's all fixed up now."

"Oh, okay." He said unsurely.

Just as he began walking away there was a shriek. Running as fast as he could he located the source and found a girl in hysterics. Looking to where she pointing, he saw it. At first he wanted to puke and then he wanted to scream. Other people showed up as well and some of them began screaming. They were all terrified of the body. It was a student and they were lying there with their throat ripped out. There was a small bit of blood around them. It was a girl; Naruto had seen her a few times before. She was actually pretty nice and was known for helping people. After a few minutes there were sirens and police took the situation over.

Naruto left as quickly as possible, chilled to the bone. They were instructed to stay in the school by an adult. What bothered him so much was also where she was found. It had been the exact place where he had felt watched. He could have been her. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto all stuck with Iruka's group. After a while they were sent home. The whole time Naruto kept thinking about how horrible it was.

"What happened?" Kiba asked quietly, having chosen to go to Naruto\s house.

They were sitting on the lawn, the sun still high in the noon sky.

"I don't know, some girl screamed and I came and saw her. "

"How would an animal get in the school?"

"I don't know." He said sadly.

* * *

**A/N **So yeah, review and tell me what you think. :)


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N** Hello people! I've been gone for forever I realize and I'm super sorry. But I've been working on my other fic really well and I actually end up having a lot of time to write. So now I'll be working on this fic too. I won't be taking any leaves again so don't worry. I got my shit under control. Finishing this is one of my New Years resolutions. :D (Also a shoutout to RustySpoons03 for motivating me)

* * *

Naruto's POV

_Light flashed in front of him and he froze. Where was he? Something slammed into where he was sitting and Naruto was flung into chaos. Darkness, tires squealing, and screaming consumed him._

Panting he got up, staring around wide eyed. Sweat made his hands slick and for a few seconds he had no clue what was going on. His memories of the dream were quickly fading and his heart was racing. The sea of sheets around him had become twisted and barely covered him. Breathing deeply he looked around the dark room. A cloud was covering the moon so his room was very dark. For a second he could have sworn something moved in the shadows but when he blinked it was gone. Passing it off he organized his mind to get his bearings.

Yesterday there had been an attack at his school. Instantly he thought of the dead girl. Any warmth in him seemed to leave and he shivered. The look of her eyes, still staring in fear. It gave him the urge to puke again. When people kept asking if he was okay it just made it worse. First Shika had found him, looking unusually alert and panicked. After asserting he was okay, Shika had let the crowd swallow him. When about fifty or so people had questioned him the police had finally got around to talking to him, being a witness of her death scene and all.

Naruto and the girl had been taken in for questioning of what had happened. It lasted for roughly thirty minutes but felt really quick. The officers had seemed nice enough and didn't accuse them of anything. In the end it had been marked up as an animal attack. One of the doors in the school had been unlocked and an animal could have easily slipped in. There was no video footage though because the whole day it had been offline. It wasn't really clear on why though. Naruto and the girl were released after a while and parted ways. Kyuubi had shown up in his silver 4X4 Ford with Kiba riding shotgun to pick him up. He answered all their questions.

After one of the longest days of his life he had finally gotten to sleep. That brought him to where he was now. A nightmare had woken him up but he really had no clue what it had been about. Now all's that was left was a faint feeling of panic. Done thinking he checked his phone; 3:18 AM. Groaning, he rolled over and tried to get to sleep again. His brain was on super aware though and it wouldn't shut up. Events of the previous days kept playing over and over. He spun around in his bed trying to get comfortable. Eventually his sheets were completely gone and he was lying starfish on his stomach.

Seeing no point in fighting the losing battle he got up. He undressed and put on some loose, comfortable clothes. Stretching a bit he listened to the silence of the house. Normally it would be peaceful but now it scared him. His hair was end for no real reason. The dead girl hadn't scared him that much. There was something wrong, something off and out of place. He looked around his room more carefully but there was nothing there. Getting up slowly he noticed something by his window. A shadow was against the glass and he saw two blue-green eyes reflecting the light.

Choking out a strangled scream he backed up and banged into his door. He fumbled for the doorknob and wrenched it open. Stumbling over his own feet he spun around to face his room. There was nothing in the window anymore but he couldn't stop staring. Those eyes were familiar and he knew where he had last seen them. Pounding footsteps pulled him out of his daze.

"What's going on?!" Kyuubi asked as he came over,

His hair was all messy and he looked like he had just gotten out of bed, which would make most sense.

"N-nothing." Naruto said, finally figuring out what to do, "Just a bad dream."

Kyuubi gave him an odd look but didn't say anything and went back to his room. Naruto waited a couple minutes until he was sure his brother was asleep and then began tip toeing down the hall. There was no point in denying it anymore, the guy was a vampire. If he kept up lying to himself it would just make him stupid. So the worst course of action would be to try to talk to him. Which was exactly what he was going to do. It was stupid and would probably get him killed but maybe the vampire could be reasoned with. He kept that hopeful thought in his mind the whole way down the stairs, as he kicked on his sneakers, and when he finally stepped onto the porch.

The night was unusually quiet, not even the frogs made any noise. He looked around the porch, unsure of what to do.

"I'm surprised." A voice said smoothly from behind him.

Naruto spun around to see the silhouette of a guy.

"I didn't expect you to be so naive." The guy said as he stepped into the dim light.

His red hair was artistically spiked and he was wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans. Instantly Naruto could recognise him, even without the cyan eyes that seemed to reflect light. They were giving him a very amused but cold gaze, like staring into orbs of ice. Suddenly his plan seemed incredibly stupid and he wished he had just gone and hid.

"Judging from your actions you were planning to come and talk." He continued, "But obviously you are realising how stupid that was now."

The guy grinned and stepped closer.

"Because you are going to die." His smile showed two sharp looking fangs.

Naruto stumbled back but the guy grabbed him by the arm roughly. He was pulled against the guy and a sharp pain lanced through his head as the guy grabbed him by the hair to pull his head back. Just as he was about to scream a loud blaring alarm rent the night apart.

Opening his eyes, bright sunlight blinded him. The alarm kept sounding off and he flailed around to grab it. Half blind and half asleep he ended up hitting it off the nightstand. It's crash fully woke him up. Pulling himself into a sitting position he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the 'sleep' and let them adjust to the light level. Despite the sunny sky outside his window he still felt a chill from his dream. He was scared.

At that moment there was a loud banging on his door causing him to jump.

"HEY NARUTO! WAKE UP! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Kyuubi yelled.

"I'm coming!" He yelled back, getting out of bed.

His mind was back in a 'it was just a dream' mindset. This belief was stemmed from not wanting to believe and having been raised an Atheist. Vampires don't exist.

As he walked out of his room and grabbed a towel he kept chanting it in his mind. Quickly he took a shower and got dressed. While he walked down the stairs he could smell the heavenly aroma of bacon and eggs,

"Did you cook?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah!" Kyuubi called from the kitchen, "I'm the man of this house, bringing home the bacon."

When he entered the kitchen/dining room he saw him sitting at the table eating. Dad was nowhere in sight. Right now he wasn't going to deal with him though so he grabbed himself a plate and dug in.

"Are you okay Naruto?" His brother asked, no longer eating.

"Hm? Yeah," He continued to stuff food in his mouth, hoping that would discourage more conversation.

To no avail apparently, "You can be honest with me Naru."

That was a surprise, Kyuubi rarely used pet names. Naruto wondered if he could tell his brother. Maybe he could trust him. He wouldn't throw him in an asylum, hopefully.

Slowly he swallowed before speaking, "You remember how I was checking out the basement . . ."

"Yeah?" Kyuubi said, his eyes urging him to go on.

"Well I f-" At that moment there was a colossal crash.

"What was that?!" Kyuubi got up and sprinted outside.

Naruto followed, after quickly putting on shoes. He didn't get far though because the crash had been located on their porch. More specifically a tree had fallen over and was laying on the steps. Instantly he remembered that extremely strong grip. Vampire . . .? No, it must have just been getting old. Kyuubi was trying to shove branches aside but he couldn't make a path.

"Shit," He kicked the branches angrily, "Well looks like we'll have to jump off."

Naruto just nodded, too freaked out to talk. These coincidences were getting too dangerous. A girl was dead, that tree could have killed them if they had gotten ready sooner. Mutely he watched his brother jump over the railing and land on the ground a few feet down. He followed suite, landing a little clumsily. Kyuubi was a lot more athletic than him.

They both walked a ways away from the house to assess the damage. The tree hadn't been very close to the house so it was only the tip blocking the way. Unfortunately it was a pine though so it would be tough to maneuver around. What he zeroed in one was the fact that it had broken at the base. Right at arm level. The chill that had been with him the last few days deepened.

"We can call somebody to come help clean this up," Kyuubi assured Naruto.

"Yeah . . ."

Was it really just by chance that it fell when he was about to tell him? All these questions were building up, he couldn't stand it. It was time to face this. It was a vampire. He, that man, was a vampire. Maybe it was because he had been denying it before but now it really hit him. A blood sucking demon was after him. A vampire.

"Are you okay?" Kyuubi's asked, "You're pale."

"Fine, I'm fine," He couldn't tell him.

The fallen tree made it clearer than any written message could. Tell anyone and they die.

"Have you been getting enough sleep? You could take the day off."

"No, it's okay." He said and began walking down the dirt path.

Kyuubi caught up, "You sure?"

"Yeah. I have a test, I can't miss today, " It was unsettling how good he was becoming at lying.

"Alright little bro. See you after school," He stopped walking.

Naruto turned around to wave and then began walking to the bus stop. So it was all real. Vampires are real. It still shocked him. But mostly it scared him. What could this guy want with him? Slowly he paused his thoughts. Who said he was after him? His mood slightly lifted. Yeah, this guy could just be staying around town and only warned him to keep his secret. This was none of his business. He would just keep his mouth shut and wait it out.

It was selfish of him, he knew that. But he wasn't a saint. He wasn't good enough to risk his and his brother's life to save some people he didn't even know. Still . . . that girl was someone he knew. She was a good person. He wasn't on name basis with her but she was known around for her kindness. And now she was dead.

Startled out of his thoughts he looked around. The feeling of being watched was almost suffocating. It was the feeling he had before the girl was attacked. He was here. Just like before he was perfectly alone. Perfectly isolated out on this backroad. Nobody would hear him scream.

His heart began racing as he glanced into the forest around him. He began half jogging and then broke into a full out sprint. The feeling intensified until he could swear that man was breathing down his neck. Of course he couldn't help but look behind him as he ran. When he turned around it was too late to stop.

Running full throttle he flew right into him. The body he slammed against was very strong and didn't react to the force. Arms wrapped around him.

"Found you." A voice purred.

It was him, looking up he saw those evil cyan eyes. That blood red hair and pale skin. Black rings around his eyes like he never slept. Right now he was grinning with twisted glee. Fangs could be seen easily. All the fear built up and spilled over.

Unable to make a noise, Naruto just stared at him with tears sliding down his face. He was going to die. All color had drained out of his face and he could feel ice in his heart.

"Please . . . don't kill me," He begged, his voice barely above a whisper.

The man, no the vampire, stared into his eyes, "Why would I do that?"

"Please, I'll do anything! Just don't kill me!" How could he leave Kyuubi all alone?!

"I was in that basement for 20 years. In a way I am grateful that you broke me out," His heart lifted, would he be spared?

The man was no longer smiling, "But I hate being in debt. So I'll pay you back properly."

He leaned down close to his face, "I'll pay you back slowly. Instead of killing you I'll make you completely destroyed. Your life, body, and blood will all belong to me. And right before you die I'll take your heart, still beating fresh from your chest."

A sob escaped as he stared into those emotionless eyes.

"Shhh, don't cry. I'll make your death beautiful," He whispered.

Smiling again he leaned in closer and licked up his tear. Naruto gasped at the contact and his skin burned.

"Why?"

"Because I want to repay you Naruto."

He kissed him. Shock filled him as these unfamiliar lips shaped around his. Even more scared he struggled against him but this man had inhuman power. Unable to see an out he bit his lip. Briefly he tasted blood and then the man pulled away.

He licked his lip, grinning again, "Isn't this somewhat backwards? I'm the one who is supposed to bite you."

And as if to prove his point he grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. Naruto whimpered in fear, struggling to get away. It was useless. He felt a sharp sting on his neck that quickly numbed. The worst part was hearing it. Hearing his own blood being drank. Panic flooded his mind as he sobbed uncontrollably. Too scared to make a noise. This time an alarm clock wasn't waking him up. It was real.

He couldn't do anything to fight as the man drank from him. Violated him in a way that rivaled rape. His arms around him were like steel. Where his neck had been pierced was numb. It actually was making his entire body feel loose. As his mind grew more and more dazed he couldn't help but feel it was actually a nice feeling.

Right when he was sure he was going to pass out those arms released him. His legs gave out under him and he fell to the ground. Lying in the dirt at the man's feet he looked up.

"You taste great," The vampire assured him, licking his lips to remove blood.

"Monster."

"The name's Gaara. I'll see you around. This town doesn't seem too boring." He winked and then was gone.

It was like he just vanished into thin air. Weak from blood loss Naruto just lay there staring up at the big blue sky. His tears had finally dried up. Now he was just waiting. Waiting for the end to come. It was a long time before he brought himself to stand back up.

* * *

**A/N** So Gaara finally confronted Naru. He's one evil guy in this story so don't expect love at first sight. Think of it more as a vicious desire to possess. My vampires are a variation of demon so they literally CAN'T be good.

**Reviewing, Faving, and Following show me that you're interested in seeing more!**


	5. Chapter 4

Gaara's POV

Smiling to himself he watched the dazed blonde get up and stagger away. He was sitting at the edge of the forest on a tree's roots. Birds and animals had long since ran away when they heard him coming. This suited him just fine. Their blood was diluted, and didn't hold that spark human's did.

Well he was done with chasing his prey. Now he had him in the palm of his hand. And normally he really would have been grateful. If it hadn't been for his relationship to that man. Now he would take his anger out on him. Even if it was decades ago, he doesn't forget being cheated easily. Already he could feel his aura darkening. It would be all too tempting to go and rip that boy's throat out at the moment. Lucky he was out of sight, and scent.

Now it was time for some problem fixing. He had to keep the humans carefully off his trail. Looking around he found a nice sturdy oak tree. Crouching and tensing his muscles he released them and flew high up into the branches. Gracefully he grabbed a branch and landed lightly on a big branch near the base. Nobody would bother him up here.

Relaxing his mind he allowed himself to reach an almost sleep-like state. Gently his conscious distanced himself from his body. Completely out of body his senses exploded. Once again he could feel that kid's life force. Resolutely he ignored it and turned his senses towards the forest. Far away he could feel the glimmer of life from a wolf pack. The perfect scapegoat.

Moving faster than he could have in his body, he drifted over to the pack. Passing through trees that blackened and died when his mind touched them. An aftereffect of his lifestyle. When he reached the pack he watched their ears perk up. They had been feasting on a dead deer. The wolves were timberwolves. Looking at their keen eyes and sharp teeth he couldn't help but see them as a fellow hunter.

Examining each one for flaws with his sense of smell and enhanced eyesight he zeroed in on the strongest. Ironically not the alpha, but a normal wolf in the pack. He moved his mind forward and viciously ripped into the wolf's mind. It whimpered and twitched as he clawed out any remnants of it's soul. This wolf was now empty, a perfect container for him.

Easing his conscious into the wolf's empty shell his senses were instantly dulled. It was always annoying to possess animals but he would deal with it for now. The rest of the pack had become extremely silent, staring at him. A growl slipped through his teeth and he bared his fangs. Instantly the pack took off. Their claws ripping up the soft forest dirt in their haste to get away. Animals' senses were stronger than humans' when it came to spirits. They could tell he was a bloodthirsty killer.

His teeth gleamed in the light filtering through the canopy as he bared them in a smile. Already he could feel his mood improving. The blood of that man's spawn was making him strong. It would feel wonderful when he showed up with Naruto completely under his control. Minato would be devastated.

* * *

Naruto's POV

He had expected to bleed out. Again he rubbed his hand across the tender flesh on his neck. For some reason the wounds had healed fast and now were only two tender red pink dots with a bit of a scab. He ended up putting on his gym shirt, the other one had some bloodstains. It was gonna be burned.

He took a deep breath before rounding the corner of the bus stop. Kiba was standing there silently staring at the sky. Clearly in deep thought. Hesitantly he approached his best friend.

"Hey Kiba, what's up?"

He looked at him in surprise, "Ah hey Naruto, I didn't think you were coming. The bus is due here in a few minutes."

"Sorry, I had a rough start to the day," A fake smile was painted on his face and he grinned, "All this stuff has been pretty wild."

"That's for sure. Wonder when they'll catch the animal doing it."

His smile slipped a bit and he could feel his eyes widening a bit. Don't think about it. Keep calm and keep your mind clear.

"They better soon. This has been nuts."

Kiba let out a small sigh, "Well here's the bus."

The yellow machine was rumbling their way kicking up dust like usual. It was very quiet when they got on. Nobody greeted anybody and Neji wasn't on. Choji wasn't even stuffing his face like usual. He was just poking his chip bag absently. Everyone's moods all matched; fear and sadness.

The ride was very quiet, neither of them bothering to make conversation. When it pulled into the lot the school was a little quieter than usual but some people were acting normal. Typical that some kids wouldn't give a fuck. It sort of annoyed him as he got off the bus but he kept it to himself.

"Kiba, Naruto," Shikamaru said, getting up from the bench he had been lounging on.

"What's up?" Kiba asked.

He looked straight at Naruto, "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah," It was a lie.

"Seriously?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

Shika gave him an odd look but didn't say anything. He just couldn't let them know. Gaara had made it very clear someone would die if he did. His lips would be sealed. Already he could feel his body reacting in fear. Goosebumps made the fine hair on the back of his neck and his hand shook slightly. He didn't want any of this!

"Let's get to class," Naruto said.

"Yeah,' Kiba said, but Shika was still silent.

As they walked there was a lot of whispering. Occasionally he saw someone pointing at him. At first he couldn't make out what they were saying. Then as his ears adjusted he could, but he regretted it.

"It's him right?"

"Only one there when she was found."

"Maybe he did it."

"I heard his dad is a crazy drunk. Maybe Naruto is one too."

"He's a monster, he probably attacked her with a knife to cut her throat."

"Why should she be the one to die and not him?"

"Freak."

"He should be the one dead."

"I hope he dies. He's a murderer."

It was hard not to stumble as he walked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. They couldn't honestly believe he had done it; There's no way . . ..

"Fucking shut up or say it to his face!" Kiba yelled.

Silence fell over the crowd of students. There was some shuffling around until a boy emerged to stand in front of them. He had raven black hair and black eyes like chips of obsidian. His skin was very pale and he gave off an aura of silent anger. Already Naruto didn't like him.

"I think that Naruto Uzumaki killed Katie." The guy said, staring him in the eye.

"Well I think you're smoking something funny," Kiba replied, "Naruto would never kill someone."

"How would you know?"

Shika started clapping causing everyone to look at him. A smile was partially on his face.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Good job on making that analyses considering Naruto was in the office when the girl was murdered. But of course a mighty Uchiha would know all in a murder case. I mean it takes one to know one right?" He finished off with a sneer.

Everyone began whispering again. What did he mean by murderer? Does that mean Sasuke had killed someone? Naruto felt glad that Kiba and Shikamaru had stood up for him. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

It was Kiba's "Come on, let's go. They're distracted."

Quietly they slipped away from the bulk of the students and ducked into the boy's bathroom. Kiba checked the stalls to confirm it was empty.

"Fucking assholes," He hissed under his breath, "They don't know anything."

"Are you going to be able to go to class?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said, trying to ignore the little voice saying 'No!'.

To be honest he was really scared. Never before in all his high school years had he been bullied. Never. When he was really little a girl named Sakura Haruno used to pick on him sorta. But she was nice sometimes. So he didn't really know if that was bullying. Regardless he hadn't liked it at all and people are cruel. Just walking through that hall made him wanna scream. It wasn't him. He even knew who the killer was, what the killer was. But who in their right mind would believe you when you say it was a vampire? Also who would be dumb enough to rat on a person who could kill you in seconds. Absently he rubbed his neck, the marks already gone but still burning. It was like they didn't show on the surface but the second you touch it someone is poking you with a white hot poker. He withdrew his hand as casually as possibly trying not to wince.

"If anyone bugs you tell me and I'll kick their ass," Kiba promised.

"Yeah okay," He laughed a little for effect.

"I'm serious!" He insisted.

"I know, I know! I just don't think the rumors will be that bad."

"Naruto," Shikamaru spoke up, "They think you killed one of the most popular girls in school."

They were all silent, only the chatter from the halls coming in.

"I didn't though . . ."

"Do you think they care?" He asked, "People enjoy stirring up trouble."

Naruto wasn't able to answer. He knew Shika was right. There probably was gonna be a hell of a lot of trouble. But that couldn't get him down. He just had to get through the day. Six hours in here and he could return home. Return to the place where he could hide. Are vampires able to enter homes uninvited? Legends say they can't but then again he should have burned in the sun. Right now the idea of a human scaring him was sadly pathetic. As long as they didn't hit him he could probably handle it. Hopefully.

At that moment the first bell rang making them all start in surprise.

"We have to get moving. See you in PE?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kiba said while Shika just nodded.

They left the washroom and parted ways, his locker was upstairs. He took the stairs two at a time so he wouldn`t be late to his class downstairs. There was still whispers but he put in his earbuds and let the music drown them out. When he did arrive in class he was on time. Everything went smoothly until the end of class.

"Class is almost over. Try not to do anything stupid on your way out. I won't be back before class ends." Jiraiya said after taking a phone call.

The white haired teacher left the room, banging into the door frame on his way out. It was silent for half a nanosecond before everyone was chatting and shouting across the room. None of his friends were in his new class. His English had been moved to second semester now so he had History. It was probably because of the huge thing over Katie dying and suspicion being on him. He really didn't want to be in this class though. Again his eyes were drawn to the raven haired boy talking and laughing two seats in front of him. Sasuke Uchiha, the Shadow Prince. All the girls worshiped him like a god. Today was the first time he'd ever seen the guy up close.

It was obvious why all the girls liked him though. He was the sexiest guy Naruto had ever seen. But that personality spoiled his looks. And he wasn't gay for judging a guys looks. Really he wasn't picky on gender as long as they're nice and fun to be around. In other words not Sasuke Uchiha. Or Gaara. A shiver ran down his spine and he paled in shock. Why was he even considering the vampire? Yes he was also the sexiest guy he'd ever seen. In a different way than Sasuke. Sasuke was more of the brooding prince beautiful while Gaara was the cutthroat bandit sexy. Two different flavors, impossible to compare. Both of them with horrible personalities. Frustrated he put his head in his arms. Why was he even bothering to think about this?

Once again he put in his earbuds and cranked the volume. It was loud to the point where it was almost painful but sadly his speakers couldn't go louder. He kept his eyes focused on the patch of light on the desk that had shone through a crack in his arms. Closing his eyes would just make him see blood red hair and white fangs.

Someone poked him on the back, hard. Hissing in pain he pulled out his earbuds.

"Wha . . ." His words died in his throat.

Sasuke glared at him, the class was empty and the door shut. He hadn't been able to hear the bell with his music cranked so loud.

"Great performance you and your friends put on today," Sasuke said, sitting on his desk.

"I'm sorry but I'll be late for my next class," He quickly said, grabbing his backpack -he kept it in his locker- and getting up.

Moving quickly he tried to walk to the door but a hand clamped on his shoulder, squeezing painfully. A small whine escaped at the sharp pain as it pulled on the skin where he'd been bitten.

"Don't fuck around," Sasuke threatened, "You ruined my image in front of all those people."

Slowly he turned around, "I . . . you started it."

He laughed angrily, "That's your excuse?! My brother is going to kill me for this. Do you have any idea how horrible rumors can be? Especially about someone as popular as me?!"

"Yeah I do. You were just trying to spread some about me," He said it quietly.

"You have no IDEA how bad rumors can be," Sasuke grabbed him his hair and yanked it making him go up on his tiptoes.

"OW! Let go!" He cried, his eyes prickling at the pain.

His hands uselessly tried to pry Sasuke's arms off. The raven haired boy just pulled a bit harder making his cry out in pain. For a few second Sasuke held him like that grinning and then let go. As Naruto stumbled to gain his footing his fist slammed into his cheek. The burst of pain and force made him lose his footing and he fell hard on his knees. Coughing, he spit out some blood and his tongue felt the slightly loose tooth. His face was going a bit numb but not enough for him not to feel anything. A boot collided with his chest causing him to choke and fall on his back. It knocked the wind out of him and he gasped for breath. Every breath hurt, there was going to be a bruise. Now truly scared he looked up at the angry face of Sasuke.

Sasuke kneeled on him, his legs on either side of his stomach. The weight pressed on his wound causing him to whimper in pain. He tried to squirm but froze as his body screamed in pain.

"GET OFF!" His yell was muffled by Sasuke's hand.

His other hand grabbed his face holding him still. For a second he just stared at him and then the hand muffling his mouth was removed. It left the salty taste of sweat on his lips. His eyes squeezed shut for the blow he knew was coming. But instead it wasn't a fist that he felt. Angrily lips pressed against his. He froze, his eyes flying open. Sasuke forced his tongue into his mouth. Unable to react he just ragdolled, no longer even moving. This wasn't happening. Not possible- his thoughts were jolted as Sasuke reached up under his shirt.

His hand was cold against Naruto's warm flesh making him jump. It moving up to his chest and lightly pinched his nipple causing him to yelp. That just gave Sasuke a chance to break the kiss. Gasping for air, he tried to pull away but Sasuke shoved his index finger and middle finger in his mouth almost making him gag. Mouth freed the raven moved down and sucked on the skin of his neck. It was directly over his bite mark. Three things happened at once. He groaned in pain, got a massive boner, and then cried out in pleasure. His mind went blank. It hurt like hell but all that pain had turned into a whiplash of pleasure. Every part of his body being touched was on fire, the good kind that completely devoured you.

Sasuke seemed taken aback at his sudden willingness but didn't pause and moved lower. He moaned as Sasuke sucked his nipple, swirling his tongue around it. The fingers in his mouth pressed down on his tongue raising the volume of his moan. Lightly Sasuke's hand brushed across his erection. Naruto didn't even bother pulling away and raised his hips so it made friction. It strained against his jeans demanding to be free. He wasn't thinking anymore. A switch had been flipped. Every touch brought wave after wave of pleasure.

Another strangled moan came out as Sasuke rubbed his bulge. The raven moved his hand to the zipper on his pants, playing with it.

"Do you want me to?" He asked, releasing the nipple and sitting upright again while sliding backwards to make room.

Naruto nodded, unable to speak with the fingers in his mouth. Sasuke played with the zipper a bit more, a smile on his face. Then he took his finger out of his mouth and got up.

"Fucking little slut, "He sneered, "You're disgusting."

With that he left the room, closing the door behind him. Naruto just laid on the floor, panting and in shock. His body wouldn't calm down though. How could he have just . . .? Tears started sliding down his face running into his hair. He pulled himself into a sitting position. Sasuke was right, he was a freak. Silently his body shook with sobs. Slowly his member went limp and he was able to stand up, using a desk to support him. His chest was aching. In the heat of the moment he'd forgotten the pain but now it was throbbing. His face too.

There was barely any noise coming from outside so he was guessing class had started. He shivered as his mind replayed what had just happened. He wanted the thoughts to stop! Sasuke's hands touching him, kissing him, exploring him, he wanted it GONE. Why had he done that?! Why?! And why had he reacted like that?! But he knew why. His face burned in shame. Never had he ever felt this ashamed. Again he touched the spot on his neck and this time it was pain again. Why blame it on the bite. Fuck, he was right, Sasuke was right. He was a fucking slut.

* * *

**A/N** Okay so we're clear I LOVE Sasuke. He's my favorite character. So painting him in this light KILLS ME. But it's his role for now so I gotta do what I gotta do. Anyways sorry for taking so long. Academic English is a shitload of work. I'm a very lazy person. WHY DID I DO THIS TO MYSELF?! Gawd, I should have taken Applied. But then again I'd go insane after so much concentrated stupid. Grammar mistakes drive me up the walls. Not that I show it. I'll just bottle it until I go postal and murder everyone. :D I'm a good person.

Also Naruto is not a man whore. If you payed attention it was the bite that made him feel so turned on. His mind was just wiped blank. So I'm not making him some whore who gives it out to everyone. So please don't freak at me. This the M section after all.

* * *

**FOLLOW, FAV, AND REVIEW! LET'S MAKE IT TO 35 REVIEWS FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER? OR 33? COME ON GUYS! PLEASE! ^o^**


End file.
